Shugo Chara Karaoke!
by Akahana Fujii
Summary: HAHA! go through the world of shugo chara as I  Akahana  drain their voice boxes out!By making them sing Karaoke Rated T for cussing,perverts,and inaproppiate songs!


**I don't own shugo chara**

* * *

><p><em>Rima's p.o.v.<br>_Ok, can someone tell me what just happened.I was at Utau's house when she said something I can't remember currently and now I am awake tied to a pole being threatened.  
>"LISTEN WHORES"Utau roared,I'm betting you ten bucks Kukai did it."Kukai here (Told ya)said that we cannot beat him and the boys at a karaoke we are going to whip their tone-deaf asses at singing!GOT IT!"<br>"YES" Me ,Amu ,Yaya ,and Lulu chorused  
>"Ok then!"She cheered gleefully along with Yaya."Let's Go!"<br>We all moaned (besides Yaya, Utau, and Kukai)and involuntarily got into her van.  
><em>few seconds later<br>_"WERE GONNA DIE!"Everyone but Utau and Ikuto screamed as Utau drove like a maniac who just got out of the bar after 20 shots, 3 beers, and 10 swigs of Vodka.  
><em>a few minutes later<br>_  
>…I've never been so happy to see land.<br>"Hoshina"Utau told the receptionist.  
>"Ahhh, yes here are the keys"She proclaimed while giving us each a key<br>_another few minutes later since I'm lazy  
><em>"Here we are" she happily screeched."Now Rima, Amu, Yaya, Lulu, and ME!"  
>"Two songs"She told the machine.<br>The first song was, Babydoll by Girlicious **(Don't Own)**

_[Group]_  
>Yeah, Yeah <em><br>[x3]_

I need that spend a stack  
>Drop it like a cadillac<br>_[x4]_

_[Yaya]_  
>I know why you're here<br>You know what I'm here for  
>You're breaking that bread<br>Just to save a earful  
>Wanna lay me down slow<br>Let's make this clear tho  
>I'm worth it,<br>Invest it,  
>I'll let you nurse it,<br>Caress it oh

_[Rima]_  
>Confess it-You know you wanna see me undress it<br>No pressure-You good right now but you could do better

_[Group]_  
>'Cause I need it all<br>Now is that so hard  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And I get what I want  
>'Cause I need it all<br>The furs and the stones  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And that's just what I'm on

_[Lulu]_  
>I need that spend a stack<br>Drop it like a cadillac  
>Things that bling that<br>Ring on my finger yeah

_[Utau]_  
>And what I need ain't gotta be material<br>That car,that house ain't what makes me pull near to you  
>But if you buy that car i don't only wanna ride<br>Keep me running all night  
>Let me put it in overdrive<p>

_[Amu]_  
>Confess it-You know you wanna see me undress it<br>No pressure-You good right now but you could do better

_[Group]_  
>'Cause I need it all<br>Now is that so hard  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And I get what I want  
>'Cause I need it all<br>The furs and the stones  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And that's just what I'm on

_[Lulu]_  
>I need that spend a stack<br>Drop it like a cadillac  
>Things that bling that<br>Ring on my finger yeah  
><em>[x2]<em>

_[Yaya]_  
>Are you man enough<br>To give me what I want  
>To shine it up and jump off, jump off<br>Looks so good it hurts  
>But Imma make you work<p>

_[Rima]_  
>I'm work every penny<br>Baby don't you forget it

_[Group]_  
>'Cause I need it all<br>Now is that so hard  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And I get what I want  
>'Cause I need it all<br>The furs and the stones  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And that's just what I'm on

'Cause I need it all  
>Now is that so hard<br>I'm your baby doll  
>'Cause I need it all<br>The furs and the stones  
>I'm your baby doll<br>And that's just what I'm on

I need that spend a stack  
>Drop it like a cadillac<br>_[x4]  
><em>

_"_The next song is,

Girls' Generation(소녀시대) **_ **RunDevilRun(런데빌런)"** (Don't Own)  
><strong>

[Amu] Ddok barohae neon joengmal bad boy  
>Sarangbodan hogishimbbun<br>[Lulu] Geu dongan nan neo ddaeme ggambbak  
>Sogaseo neomeogangeoya<p>

[Yaya] Neon jaemi eobseo maeneo eobseo  
>Neon devil devil neon neon<p>

[Lulu] Ne haendeupon sumanheun namja  
>Han geuljaman bakkun yeoja<br>[Utau] Nae kkoggaji yeokgyeoun perfume  
>Nugu geonji seolmyeong haebwa<p>

[Lulu] Neon na mollae nugul mannaneun  
>Ggeumjjikhan geu beoreut mot gochyeotni<br>[Rima] Ddwieo bwado sonbadak aningeol

Chorus:  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Amu] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Yaya] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey  
>[Rima] De meotjin naega dweneun nal<br>Gapajugesseo itjima  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Yaya] Ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo  
>Run devil devil run run<p>

[Amu] Nae gyeoteseo salmyeoshi heulgit  
>Dareun yeojal ggok heultobwa<br>[Utau] Na obseul ddaen neon super playboy  
>Gogae ddeuro daedapaebwa<br>[Lulu] Neon jami eobseo maenao eobseo  
>Neon devil devil neon neon<p>

Chorus:  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Lulu] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Yaya] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey  
>[Amu] De meotjin naega dweneun nal<br>Gapajugesseo itjima  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Utau] Ddak geollyeoseo yagollyeoseo  
>Run devil devil run run<br>[Rima] Neon jami eobseo maenao eobseo  
>Run devil devil run run<p>

[Rima] Yae na gateunae eodido eobseo  
>[Yaya] Janmeori geulyeoseo shilmang haesseo<br>[Rima] Nan gyenedeul boda deo daedan hae  
>[Yaya] Neo geureohke keoseo mwo dwellae<br>[Rima] Ggabulji mallaettji  
>[Lulu] Neol saranghae jul ddae jal haretji<p>

Chorus:  
>You better run run run run run<br>[Lulu] Deoneun mot bwa geodeocha jullae  
>You better run run run run run (Yaya: Run run run)<br>[Amu] Nal butjabado gwanshim ggeodullae hey  
>[Utau] De meotjin naega dweneun nal<br>Gapajugesseo itjima  
>You better run run run run run (Rima: You better, run run run! )<br>[Yaya] E neolbeun sesang baneun namja  
>Neo hana bbajyeobwattja<br>[Lulu] Ggok naman bwajul meotjin namja  
>Nan gidarillae honja<p>

Finally, this torture is over!

**(A/N: I know what you mean Rima,I know what you mean…)  
><strong>Sorry, I'm too happy, the boys are next!  
>Everyone cheered once we were done while Nagihiko,Tadase, and Kairi were shocked that we could sing (Me,Lulu, and Yaya)<br>"BOYS YOUR NEXT!"Utau screeched

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, sorry I'm overjoyed, no more terrible kids to watch for me ^^,Welp…Seeya L8r!<br>~Akahana**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok srry bout that i finally got my laptop fixed ^^; heres the replacement chapter for chapter one!<strong>


End file.
